The Difference
by SunRise19
Summary: Nessarose wasn't stupid. Foolish yes, however stupid she was not. There is a difference if one looks closely...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

It has been ages since I've written anything for Wicked.

This is not your average Bessa. I think it is kind of dark from both sides. You've been warned.

I hope you enjoy this! I know the ending is well, abrupt however I really wasn't sure what to do with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked the Musical nor the book. I'm just a fan who likes to play with the characters from time to time.

In order to understand the definition of foolish, one must have the knowledge of the fact that said word is an adjective. Simply put, foolish is lacking in good sense. Not using proper judgment. Doing unwise actions such as forming unjust laws.

"Yes, Madame?"

"I am sorry Boq; it is for the safety of all your people. If the green witch were to strike your farms whilst any of you go off to tend to matters beyond the borders I fear.-"

"Of course Madame," the munchkin stopped her sweet voice, "I am sure that is all."

'Did her voice always sound so wickedly caring?' Boq thought as he arranged her tea on the tray that sat in front of the governor.

The tray that sat in front of Nessarose. The young woman he had taken to the Ozdust ballroom. The munchkin had lost track of just how long ago that night had been. Lost count of the days when he had heard her tone sound genuinely sweet. Truly kind. The tender words that were not laced with pity or sobs.

Foolish was making rash invitations.

Again and again the same invitation. Until it became a routine. Especially when he would escort her to bed. At this Boq had shrugged. He did not fancy Nessa's maid, and since no one else was around any woman was better than none.

It was the mantra that got him through. Until someone else… Boq had cared. He never loved her, but did care in his own way. It was Glinda who held his heart; Glinda who he fantasized over and over. The celestial angel hovered in his dreams whilst he performed every action he so desperately longed to do. Her hair was so soft he swore it was like liquid gold through his fingers. It was Glinda he touched, he kissed, nipped her breasts so that she would squirm and breathlessly giggle his name. It was Glinda he tasted.

It had to be her. He could not get out, could not leave, he trying to tell Nessa and yet constantly failing.

He might as well have been as skittish as that lion that he kept hearing rumors of.

"I know I have a conference to attend," Nessa began one morning whilst an autumn chill hung in the air in the large bedchamber.

"However, I know they will not miss my absence straight away and I… I… Boq I just…"

Those last three words came through lips that were caught somewhere between a sob and full utterance.

As she lay back against the fluffy pillows, the overwhelming sadness washed over her soul. A deep sense of betrayal had already infiltrated her heart. The sensation of the approaching emptiness weighed heavy in her chest. In the middle, where Nessa supposed her heart resided. It sat like a stone, unmoving and insufferable.

Even after Boq had removed her nightdress, fervently kissed her mouth and squeezed her breast the realization did not abate.

The knowledge did not leave her. Sure, it was easy to cast aside whilst in the throes of pleasure but what then? What does one do when they know?

When Nessarose knew it would be the last time. The final time they would ever be together. It was like instinct. A heart rendering she realized was coming and yet… A heartbreak she could feel as if a great wind was approaching. An emotional storm the governor could not stop. The crashing force of pain that would at some time soon befall her like bricks. It was in that moment as she clung to him she recognized and watched whatever their relationship was crumble like dust.

Yet she… They…

"Boq… I… Please…"

'What now?' Her thoughts screamed as her excitement built. It was as if she were on two planes. Two levels in which one knew the truth and the other could allow her to pretend that realized truth did not exist. She held onto that plane, as her body arched and she grasped handfuls of light brown hair in release.

Grasped him until it was all over and he had to go ready himself for the day. She foolishly held his pillow whilst the door resolutely shut behind him. Lightly dozed wrapped in his essence even as her maid drew her customary bath. Though the pain flowed through her like a river through a gorge, she performed her duties until the day had come to a close.

Stupid is different than foolishness. Stupid is still an adjective however it means a person lacking in intelligence or exhibiting the quality of having been done by someone lacking in intelligence.

Nessa realized that BOQ belonged in that category. However, who else would care for her? Who would listen to her ramblings? Who would love her?

Nessarose no longer ignored the foreboding feeling that seemed to haunt her very being on that fateful day.

Even when Boq delivered her tea, asked if she needed anything else and had called her Madame. Nessa's response remained the same.

"Boq," she softly began, "I have asked you to call me Nessarose. Remember?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Well, it seems the beautiful get more beautiful."

In a flash Nessa's eyes flickered upwards only to see her sister.

"While the green just get greener."

-End of, "The Difference."-


End file.
